Dreams and Reality
by Shadow Jaganshi
Summary: When Kurama dreams, the rest of the gang finds out things they'd rather not know about the kitsune. Shounen ai. Sort of.
1. Chapter One

**Hey everyone! SJ here... I'm only the co-author of this story. hColleen and me worked together on this one... Just to see if we could, pretty much... So, it's not got anything to do with any of my stories, or hers. It's all on it's lonesome. And it IS shounen-ai sort of, like it says in the summary... So if you don't like that, shoo! But otherwise, well... Just read.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Kurama couldn't see and it was becoming extremely disconcerting. His body felt different, as well, his coordination off, his balance wrong, as he tried to walk out of the all encompassing darkness. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a bright light and sounds that had to be laughter flooded his ears. Blindly, he reached for the rose hidden in his hair, yelling "Rose whip!" as he snapped his wrist. Instead of the comforting weight of the whip in his hand, his chest seemed to grow heavier, pulling him forward….

The redhead sat up gasping in his bed. It was the third time that week he'd had that strange dream. He ran his hands down his chest, ensuring there was nothing amiss. A tapping on his window pulled him from his musings. He reached over to open the window for his guest.

"Will you stop that?" the fire demon groused as he sat on the windowsill.

"Stop what, Hiei?" the kitsune returned, keeping his voice even.

"You've been calling me in your sleep, Fox," Hiei returned, irritably.

Kurama looked thoughtfully at his friend. "I've been having strange dreams…"

"Well, make them stop."

"I'd like to," the redhead sighed, "but I don't know how. In my dream, my body is different. My balance is wrong. Then there is laughing and I try to bring out my rose whip, but, instead, there is a weight on my chest that makes me fall forward. What do you make of it, Hiei?"

"Hn, you give too much credence to your dreams, Kurama. It is just that, a dream."

"You're right, I suppose," the kitsune conceded, his voice unconvinced. "But, the last time I had a recurrent nightmare…"

"It is just a dream, Fox," the koorime cut him off.

"…I ended up having to seek refuge in the Ningenkai," Kurama continued, ignoring his friend's outburst. "And before that, I lost Kuronue." He sighed, his eyes downcast.

Hiei moved from the windowsill, placing a hand on the kitsune's shoulder. Green eyes met his in surprise at the touch, "It's just a dream, Kurama. It can only harm you if you let it."

Kurama smiled, the expression almost reaching his eyes, "Thank you for coming, Hiei."

"Hn," was the petite demon's only response as he moved to the window. Pausing just as he was about to leave, he looked over his shoulder, his red eyes touched with compassion that was rarely seen, "Sleep well, Fox. I will be right here."

The smile reached Kurama's eyes at last. "Thank you, Hiei," he said to the departing shadow.

Koenma called the four tantei to his office early the next morning. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked rumpled, Botan having pulled them both out of bed. Kurama was pulled together, as always, and Hiei looked sullen. "We have reports of a breach in the barrier between the Makai and Ningenkai," Koenma began without preamble. "It appears to be the work of Seimigaku, the leader of the Yakubutsuranyou gang."

Yusuke yawned, scratching the back of his head, "So, who're they?"

"They are the biggest drug producers in the Makai," Kurama answered, nervousness beginning to prick at the edges of his mind.

"Whoa, so now we're going after pushers, too," Yusuke complained.

"Um, well, the point is," Koenma stammered, trying to regain control of the meeting, "the barrier has been breached and we need to close it again."

"We?" Yusuke asked.

"You!" Koenma countered, "You need to close it again! Go, do it, now! I have work to do." He picked up his stamp, and drew a stack of papers toward himself. After a moment, he looked up to see the four had not moved, "Why are you still here?"

"You didn't tell us where to go, pacifier breath," Yusuke answered.

Scowling, the god yelled, "George!"

The beleaguered blue oni came running into the room, "Yes, Koenma-sama?"

"Where is the information on Seimigaku?"

"You just stamped it, sir."

"Agh! Why did you put it on my desk?"

"You told me to, Koenma-sama."

Unable to come up with a retort that didn't make him sound like a complete idiot, Koenma shook off the offending pages before trying to read through his stamp. "They are in the Seiyaku region of the Makai and the connection seems to come out….How did that happen?" He looked extremely startled.

"How did what happen?" Kurama asked, a feeling of unease settling more completely in his stomach.

"It seems they connected to Mieou High School," Koenma muttered, his voice barely loud enough to be heard, eyes focused on the paper he was reading.

Kurama's eyes darted to the koorime, a sense of foreboding taking up residence in his chest. "Well," he said, his voice calm despite how he felt, "I suppose that's where we go, then, since the Seiyaku region is extremely difficult to reach." He turned to leave, Hiei falling into step beside him as the humans struggled to catch up mentally with the conversation before tripping over each other to catch up with the kitsune and the fire demon.

Softly, Hiei asked, "Why are you bothered, Kurama?"

With a quick glance over his shoulder, the redhead sighed, "I've dealt with Seimigaku before. His drugs do strange things to demons, and, to my knowledge, aren't that safe for humans, either, though I don't know what they'd do."

Hiei glanced out of the corner of his eye at the kitsune, "What kind of strange things and what kind of dealings?"

"Some of the effects I've seen include causing a demon to draw wards on its body, walk upside down lest their head implodes from lack of blood supply, revert to infancy. He thought those were hysterical. He wanted me to grow plants for him." The fox looked uncomfortable, but further conversation was cut off by the arrival of the human tantei.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Nothing important, Kuwabara-kun," Kurama answered quietly, forcing his expression to be pleasantly neutral.

"Alright, then, let's go kick some bad guy ass so I can get more sleep," Yusuke piped in as he surged ahead, Kuwabara on his heels.

Hiei looked at the kitsune, a silent promise to talk later in his eyes. Kurama nodded once, accepting the promise, and focused on catching up with their teammates.

The yard of Meiou High was deserted when the tantei arrived since it was the summer holiday. Well, mostly deserted. Standing at the far end from the gate was a tall willowy looking creature. Long legs led from the ground up to a short skirt type binding of blue fabric around narrow hips, barely covering enough to be considered clothing. The expanse of skin from the low slung covering to shoulders was covered in a sheer gauze that left little, if anything, to the imagination. From the shoulders, down the back, hung a deep red cape that ended just below the skirt. Blonde hair flowed from the creature's head, ending even lower than the cape, almost reaching the creature's knees. The face, however, was the most striking feature. Bright blue eyes were framed with long thick lashes over a pert nose and full pouty lips. Were it not for the lack of any excess flesh on its chest, the creature could have easily passed for female. Even with that lack, it was difficult to believe.

"Ah, Kurama," a velvet voice purred, "it's so good to see you again."

The red head flinched, his hand ready to reach into his hair, his body tense, "Seimigaku."

The demon smiled, a look that had Yusuke wanting to find a dark private room, and began to slink across the yard, "It's been so long, Kurama, and that's all you have to say, just my name. Did I mean nothing to you?"

"No, you never meant anything to me, Seimigaku." The red head's fingers traveled to his hair, withdrawing his rose.

"That's not what you said last time we were together," the smile took on a dangerous glint and Kurama could feel Hiei move to unsheathe his katana.

"If we were ever together, it was because you drugged me," the kitsune spat back, his eyes narrowing.

"You haven't changed much, have you, Kurama?" The voice was silky smooth and still managed to convey the quality of fingernails on a chalkboard and the danger of a rattlesnake's warning. "Really, I don't understand why there are rumors of your change. But, then," he withdrew a vial from behind his back, "we can always fix that." He threw the vial toward the kitsune.

Kurama reacted quickly, instinctively, shouting "Rose whip!" as he flung his wrist forward, the rose transforming, to catch the vial, to throw it away. It exploded on contact with his whip, a green cloud swelling to cover the weapon, snaking along the flexible vine until it encompassed the handle and the kitsune's hand. Kurama was too stunned to move, failing to drop his whip, his eyes wide as the cloud over took him. Belatedly, he held his breath and closed his eyes.

As the cloud encompassed Kurama entirely, he began to feel lightheaded. His mind was spinning. Distantly, he thought he heard Yusuke's voice shout his name. His lungs burned, and he didn't seem to have the strength to stand. He gasped for air and only choked, falling to the ground as all awareness vanished from his mind and everything became black.

"Kurama?" Yusuke called. He ran to his friend's side, covering his own mouth and nose as the cloud dissipated. "What did you do to him, you bastard!" he cried furiously, standing and clenching his fists.

"To be honest," Seimigaku said with a slight smirk, "I'm not entirely sure."

"What?" Yusuke ran to him and grabbed his throat, squeezing slightly. "What do you mean!"

"It's untested," the demon began, just as Kuwabara, sounding a bit scared, called Yusuke's name.

"Uh, you'd better come here," the human boy said nervously. Yusuke glanced over and his eyes widened at least twice their normal size. Seimigaku chuckled, a sound that was quickly changed into a strangled choke when the tantei tightened his grip on the demon's throat.

On the ground lay a very...changed...Kurama. To be blunt: He was a she.

The...girl...let out a little groan, eyes squeezing tightly shut, then blinking open slowly. Kuwabara stood up and stepped back as his transformed friend sat up woozily. Brilliant green eyes opened widely.

"What--!" the now-female kitsune squeaked. Pale hands went to her face, tracing her lips and nose. Her eyes widened as she looked down at herself. She felt like she could cry.

On his once flat, toned chest were breasts--nice ones, too, he heard his subconscious murmur. His body, though once thin and perhaps feminine for a male, was now quite thoroughly female. Hesitantly, he ran his hands over the curves of his chest and hips, then nervously, as though almost afraid, touched his crotch. There was absolutely no trace of his manhood left. He was a woman.

"K-Kurama?" Hiei managed quietly. His friend looked at him with a fear-stricken face--a fear-stricken female face--and he felt his throat tighten. Words failed him. This was awful.

Seimigaku clawed wildly at Yusuke's arm, finally getting the boy to release him and he fell to the ground, crumbling down to sit in a panting heap on the ground. When he had regained enough breath, he laughed. He laughed and laughed, like it was the funniest thing in the world.

That laughter... Kurama's eyes narrowed in rage and she grabbed her rose, which had reverted back to its natural form when he'd dropped it. Standing, she walked shakily towards the demon, unused to being female and still recovering from the dizzying effects of the drug. She stood over the laughing demon, fists clenched.

"You make a lovely woman, Kurama," Seimigaku managed to tease. The fox bristled hatefully and flicked her wrist, intending to form a thornless whip and choke the bastard, but the second she attempted to send her ki into the flower in her hand, she felt a weight on her chest.

'Just like in my dreams...' she thought with horror as her breasts increased several times in size. He fell forward onto Seimigaku.

"Oh, Kurama! I'm flattered! I thought I meant nothing to you!" the demon taunted. Kurama spluttered with rage and withdrew his ki, pushing himself to his feet as his body returned to its previous female state. He hastily backed up away from the bastard who'd inflicted this on him, slightly embarrassed and still frightened.

"Bastard," Yusuke snarled, stalking towards Seimigaku. The demon was laughing again as he pushed himself to his feet. Furious, the tantei began punching his laughing face over and over.

"Stop, Yusuke!" Kurama cried. "Stop!"

Despite bleeding out his mouth and nose and having a black eye already forming, Seimigaku was still smirking. He spat out a mouthful of blood and grinned at the girl before him. "So you do care?"

"No," Kurama snarled, with the intimidating look only a female can properly manage. "I just want the cure."

The demon shrugged. "No dice. What do I get?"

Kurama silenced. Then, "What do you want?"

"You."

"Fuck you."

"That's what I had in mind. I'll give you the cure if you promise to be mine."

Yusuke punched the demon again, hard enough to leave him on the ground unconscious.

"Nice work, detective," Hiei said sarcastically.

"Sorry," though his voice held no remorse.

Kurama sighed and crossed her arms, then uncrossed them, not liking the feeling of his chest. She locked her eyes on the ground and generally fidgeted while everyone else looked at anything but her female body. Finally, Hiei stepped forward and gently took Kurama's chin in his hand, tilting her head to make her look in his eyes.

"Kurama, look at me," he said quietly. The fox obeyed, then looked away again instantly, unable to handle the pity in Hiei's eyes. Or was it pity? She forced herself to glance back at her friend's ruby orbs.

Concern. It wasn't pity, it was concern.

"We'll fix this," he promised. Kurama managed a small smile for the unusual display of affection from the fire demon. Her friend dropped his hand, but kept eye contact.

"Thank you, Hiei."

"Besides," Yusuke said, walking over and putting an arm around his friend's shoulders, "you make a really good lookin' girl, Kurama."

"Yusuke!" Kurama whined, shoving his arm off her shoulders and stalking away. Yusuke went after her.

"Oh, come on! You're still the same guy inside, aren't you?"

"No! I'm not!" Kurama cried, spinning around angrily. "I have OVARIES inside, Yusuke!"

The boy snickered.

"I'm a GIRL! Nothing about me is 'the same guy'! How can you be so stupid!"

"God, you're acting like Keiko!"

Kurama let out something of an exasperated sob and threw her hands up in the air, turning and walking away. Hiei hesitated, then went after her, casting an evil glare over his shoulder at Yusuke.

"What's with Shorty?" Kuwabara asked. "He's being awfully nice to Kurama all of a sudden."

"Maybe he has a crush on him...her...him? This is really weird."

Kurama turned, temper frayed, "Let's go!"

"Go?" Yusuke asked, eyes drifting away from his friend's face, downwards.

"Yusuke!" Kurama snapped. When Yusuke's eyes returned to his face, he continued, "We need to take him to Reikai."

"Oh, yeah," came the distracted reply, eyes wandering again.

In a huff, Kurama turned, loosing her balance, and stumbled. Hiei wrapped an arm around the kitsune's waist, his eyes surprised at his friend's awkwardness. Embarrassed, Kurama muttered, "The center of gravity is lower in this body, the hips are wider, the legs are angled differently…"

"It's your body, Kurama," Hiei pointed out, noticing how his friend seemed to disown it.

"No, it's not, Hiei. My body is male, not this…this…" Frustration welled up, choking him to the point where he could not continue. To his shame, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He turned away from Hiei, only to have the koorime grab his chin and force him to look at him again.

"Kurama, we will get through this. I promised you. Now, let's get that to Koenma before it wakes up again. I will ask the questions, you do not need to be in the room." There was a dangerous glint in the red eyes.

"Thank you, Hiei, and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I can't seem to control my emotions right now."

Kuwabara walked up with Seimigaku over his shoulder. "You're acting like Shizuru when she's 'hormonal,'" he offered.

"Great!" Kurama griped, "Not only am I female now, I'm 'hormonal,' too!" He stalked off in the direction of the nearest portal, anger doing much to propel the unfamiliar body forward, muttered curses reaching the ears of the remaining three, leaving them staring after him…her…in amazement.

"Let's go," Hiei ordered before either human could make another brilliant remark.

* * *

**A/N: I hate pronouns…officially, totally, completely hate pronouns! But I adore the Great and Wonderful Authoress Madame Shadow Jaganshi for writing this with me :D She rocks and then some ;D I don't think I could have gotten this idea written out nearly as well without her most wonderful help. We hope you enjoy the fruit of our labors. All the names have meaning…Seimigaku is pharmacist or chemist… Yakubutsuranyou is drug abuse… Seiyaku is drugstore...Aren't you glad we told you this?**

Yay, I'm adored. Well, hope you liked it. Review one way or another, if you'd please...


	2. Chapter Two

**(8-27-05)** Thank you everyone for your reviews! Bothof us appreciate it uber muchly (a lot). So, without further delay (another thing that's not my usual style, I know...), here's chapter two... which I almost totally forgot to post... Oops!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

When Seimigaku woke, he found himself strapped uncomfortably to a chair with a very irritated Jaganshi staring at him. He smiled, feeling the pain of the split lip and black eyes he'd been given. "So, to what do I owe this honor?" he purred.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. He had removed the ward over his jagan, but kept it closed, to talk with this demon. "I want information and you will give it to me, one way or the other."

Seimigaku laughed, "Oh, is that so, Jaganshi?" He attempted to make himself more comfortable in the chair. "I don't think so. At least, not until I get what I want."

"You're not getting Kurama."

"That's not all I want, Jaganshi." His fingers reached for his cloak, where he hid more vials, searching for one that could possibly help him. His eyes flicked to the side as he searched.

Hiei noticed the small movement and brought his katana to Seimigaku's throat. "You'll be lucky to survive if you don't answer my questions," he growled out. Seimigaku actually paled and nodded. "Where is the antidote?"

"There isn't one." The katana pressed more firmly into his throat and he hurried to continue, "It was experimental. All I was sure of was that it'd work only on kitsune. I wasn't sure what it'd do."

"How long does it last?"

"About a day, I think." More pressure at his neck, "I haven't tested it on anyone else before, but the compounds degenerate in 72 hours and I made it 48 hours ago."

"If there are lasting side effects, you will not live long enough to apologize," the koorime promised. Seimigaku swallowed visibly and nodded. "By the way, we cleaned out your cloak and your hair. There are no more vials on you at all." Hiei's smile was as sharp as his blade as he left the room. When the door closed behind him, he could hear the druggist swearing.

With a sigh, the koorime walked into Koenma's office where the others were watching the proceedings on the large monitor. Kurama was pacing the room restlessly, her turns almost, but not quite, balanced, far off his normal grace. Yusuke was pointedly not watching the kitsune, though he tracked her movements out of the corner of his eye. Kuwabara was in the far corner, looking as if he was trying to stay out of Kurama's line of sight. Koenma sat behind his desk, drumming his fingers on the surface before him.

"He's telling the truth," Hiei announced when he entered the room, replacing the ward over his jagan. He walked over to the desk, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from and began quickly writing down a complex chemical formula, ignoring the god's protest. "That's what he gave Kurama. Find a cure," he ordered, pushing the paper in Koenma's hands. Hiei stalked over to the detective, "Go home." He looked over to Kuwabara, "You, too." The taller of the two moved quickly, Yusuke taking one last not look at Kurama before following. Koenma left to take the formula to the lab personally. Hiei stood in his friend's path, forcing her to stop her agitated motion.

"Hiei," Kurama began, only to be cut off by the koorime.

"I know a place where we can go and not be disturbed. Call your mother, let her know you're okay."

"But, I'm not, and my voice sounds different."

"Not that different, just a little higher, and she doesn't need to know you're not okay. You will be."

Kurama was ready to protest, until she looked more carefully at the determined set of Hiei's jaw and eyes. Bowing her head and hoping for the best, she sighed, "Thank you, Hiei." Bringing her eyes up, "Why?"

"Hn," was going to be the extent of his answer until he saw the uncertainty in the kitsune's green eyes. "You're my friend, Kurama. You have been for a long time. Is this not what friends do?"

Kurama's face relaxed into a small smile, "Yes, you're right, Hiei. Thank you."

The two walked out of the office and to a portal that led to a park not far from Kurama's house. They were in a secluded portion of the park, surrounded by trees on all sides, almost impenetrable bushes ringing the small clearing. Far off, the voices of laughing children could be heard faintly. It was cool and shaded in the clearing, and secluded. Kurama looked around and she could see the small signs of the koorime's presence in the trees. A few of them held small bundles that, to a normal observer, would look natural, but to her eyes, were supplies and creature comforts. This was Hiei's home in the Ningenkai, Kurama understood. Suddenly feeling shy, she blushed and looked down, "Thank you, Hiei, for bringing me here."

Hiei didn't answer, unused to his long time companion's awkwardness. His eyes traveled the curves that had replaced the graceful lines he'd watched in battle so many times before. Here, before him, was his friend, someone he trusted, he knew so well they could predict each others' moves in battle, forming a seamless team. But, this was also not his friend any more. His Kurama did not loose his temper. His Kurama did not cry. His Kurama did not have ovaries!

"Hiei?" the kitsune's voice called softly, pulling him from his thoughts. Red met green silently and Kurama continued, "What are you thinking?"

The koorime considered the question and questioner. Kurama's voice was full of….worry…concern…anxiety…things that did not trouble the confident thief. "It doesn't matter," he answered, looking away. How could he tell this…girl that he wanted his friend back?

Kurama wanted to argue, wanted to press the point, but she knew that if she did, she would not be acting like herself. Not that she had been acting like herself since…well…since it happened. She was emotional, irrational. She forced a smile, "When you're ready, tell me, okay?" 'There, that was almost normal,' she thought desperately, fighting the doubt that was threatening to drown her. Sighing, she fell to her knees on the ground, "What if….?"

"Kurama," Hiei broke in, almost wincing when the fox's broken eyes met his, "I told you, you put too much credence in your dreams and we would work this out. Koenma is working on an antidote as we speak. You will be fine."

"But..." She knew it was out of character for her to be so upset and weak, so doubtful. But she had an excuse.

"Try to look on the bright side," Hiei said. Kurama felt amused hearing those words from Hiei of all people. He'd expect to hear something like that from Yusuke.

"What do you know about the bright side? There _is_ no bright side to this," the redhead muttered miserably. Hiei said nothing, then,

"If you keep thinking like that, you'll start crying. You look like you're about to anyways."

"Thanks, Hiei," the girl snapped. But the anger dissipated at the look on Hiei's face. He looked almost upset.

"I don't want to see you cry, Fox."

"Hiei..." She knew she shouldn't, but she flung her arms around her small friend. Hiei stiffened, then slowly relaxed. It wouldn't be a very good show of friendship to shove this girl away. She was still Kurama. Just...different. Besides...he wasn't entirely sure he didn't like it. He hesitantly put on arm gently around the girl's slim waist.

They sat like that for a few minutes, until Kurama started trembling.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked. His shoulder, he abruptly realized, was becoming wet. "Kurama, don't cry."

The redhead sniffled. "I'm scared."

Hiei didn't like hearing those words from his normally calm and collected friend. "Don't be," he muttered. He didn't really know what to do. Considering his disposition, it was a very rare thing that _he_ was required to offer comfort to _anyone_. The only person he would bother with was Kurama. But, now that he was expected to console his friend, he didn't know how. So he just wrapped his arms around Kurama and held his female body close.

"Thank you Hiei... I-I know this must be awkward... For you, I mean... I don't mean to impose..."

"You're not. Just relax."

The stress of that day was taking its toll on Kurama, and before she could stop himself, she was asleep in Hiei's arms.

Hiei held his friend for about an hour before Kurama woke up. The redhead nuzzled against the warm body, smiling. Then she remembered. Sitting bolt upright, the fox's hands went to her chest as green eyes surveyed the female body. A little sigh escaped her lips.

"It wasn't just a dream this time," she muttered. Hiei said nothing. Kurama looked to the small Koorime. "You're still here."

"...Yes. I'm still here...I live here."

Kurama glanced around and blushed. "Oh yeah. I-I meant...you stayed. You didn't leave me here while I slept."

"Of course not. You can't defend yourself."

Green eyes locked on the grass. "Don't remind me." Hiei quickly reached out and tipped up his friend's chin.

"Look at me, Kurama. Don't start crying again."

"I'm trying Hiei. I really am. But... Well, even you know human females are far more emotional... They can't help it. So... Neither can I..."

"Just don't think about it then."

"How can I _not_!"

Good point. So Kurama needed a distraction.

Hiei's first few solutions were instantly ruled out. After a few minutes of silence, he stood up. "Let's take a walk."

"A walk? Why?"

"It'll do you good." He bent and grabbed the girl's wrist, pulling her to her feet. Green eyes stared at him, still not quite understanding, but a light shrug signaled to Hiei that there were no major objections. Keeping a hold on the delicate wrist, Hiei led the way out of their seclusion.

Kurama seemed to be doing better with balance than before. She wasn't graceful, but at least she wasn't stumbling anymore. As their slow pace took them closer to the more public part of the park, they could hear children laughing and people talking. It occurred to Kurama that the clothes she was wearing were his Chinese-style fighting outfit. And it didn't look half bad on him as a girl.

Kurama had to admit, stretching her legs and getting a change of scenery was nice. The people they passed hardly cast them a second glance. He supposed that was normal. To them, it looked like he was just a girl walking with her... little brother? …boyfriend? A smile touched her lips at that.

A whistle caught the attention of both demons. Kurama glanced in the direction it had come from and caught sight of a group of teenage boys heading in their direction.

"Hey, sexy thang," one drawled out. Hiei instantly went rigid, ready to rip out their organs at the slightest hint of trouble. "Why don't you ditch this little speck and come with us?"

The guy's arm snaked around an obviously horrified Kurama's waist. That, in Hiei's mind, was plenty of reason for blood to be spilled. But the guy's friends stepped between him and Kurama before he got the chance to rip out any organs.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelped.

"I don't have time for this," Hiei growled. He took care of the stupid guy's friends with a few quick blows, then grabbed the offender himself and jerked his arm off Kurama's body and slammed it up behind his back, making him scream in pain.

"Hiei..." the redhead whispered, then cringed as said fire demon wrenched the guy's arm up and there was an audible crack.

"This was a bad idea," Hiei stated calmly. Then, quieter to Kurama, "Sorry."

Kurama was aghast. And she didn't understand why she was so. Normally, this wouldn't have affected her. Normally, she reminded herself, this wouldn't have happened. It was too much. Her brain complained at the overload. "Let's just go somewhere, Hiei." Her voice was strained and she could see the flicker of something behind the koorime's eyes. She felt she had to say something, "I'm not mad, but just let's go." With that, she reached out and grabbed Hiei's hand and began walking rapidly away from the fallen group of boys. Walking as quickly as the still awkward body would allow, Kurama's eyes scanned the streets for someplace….she wasn't entirely sure where, only someplace that would get them off the streets. Her eyes saw a small coffee shop and she aimed for that. A mental inventory revealed enough money in the pockets of the pants to allow them both to get a sandwich and a drink. Food would be a good thing, the kitsune's mind allowed.

"Hungry?" Kurama asked as they waited to cross the street. She took the fire demon's grunt as assent and continued to the shop when the light changed. At the door, she suggested, "Why don't you find us a seat and I'll order?"

Hiei moved off into the maze of rooms. The coffee shop had once been a house that had been converted by removing almost all the doors. Tables and well used stuffed chairs were scattered through out the rooms. There were a few other people in the café, some reading, some using their laptops as they sipped on drinks. Hiei selected a table as far away from the rest of the patrons as possible and waited for the kitsune to join him.

His eyes traced his friend's progress across the room, pleased to note that the other patrons, for the most part, ignored the redhead. With a smile, Kurama placed a plain white cup in front of the koorime, "It's a white chocolate mocha. I have the same. I hope you like it."

Hiei sniffed at the drink. He could smell coffee, so he guessed mocha meant coffee of some kind. Slowly, he took a sip, the bitter sweet fluid warming his mouth. The drink was some how more substantial than water or tea, heavier in his mouth, but pleasant. He swallowed and allowed the corners of his mouth to relax slightly as he took another sip. Kurama smiled and began drinking her own mocha.

Silently, they enjoyed each other's company and their drinks until their sandwiches arrived. This brought another round of explanations from the kitsune. "I ordered you a roast beef sandwich. I got a vegetarian. I hope you like it." Kurama felt awkward as Hiei continued to watch her every movement. While they'd been drinking, it hadn't been that big a deal, but now, she felt strangely shy about eating. "Hiei, is it okay?"

"No, it's not okay," Hiei returned, his voice containing a trace of bitterness.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you another sandwich." Kurama began to stand.

"That's not what I meant, Fox." Kurama paused, looking at Hiei. The koorime made no effort to elaborate.

Kurama sat again, "Please, tell me what you mean, Hiei."

Uncharacteristically, the petite fire demon sighed. This caught Kurama's attention even more than the bitterness had. She could see the internal struggle going on behind the red eyes and waited until her friend reached a conclusion. After a long moment, Hiei began, "Tell me how you met Seimigaku and whatever else you know about him."

This wasn't what Kurama was expecting. Frowning a moment to collect her thoughts, she began, "I was looking for a treasure that was rumored to be in the Seiyaku region when I first ran into the Yakubutsuranyou gang. Seimigaku was their leader. He was fascinated by my ability to control plants and asked me to join him. I had only heard a little about the Yakubutsuranyou gang, so I decided to see if they'd be worth my time. That is when I saw some of his experiments and decided firmly against joining him, but he pursued me while I was in the Seiyaku region. He had several midclass demons watching my every move, and every time I took one out, there would be three more to take its place. I finally managed to get away by hiding myself in a seed pod of the Uchoutengai tree. It's a rather large seed pod, as I'm sure you know. I was there almost a month. He would come twice a day and make either a lewd proposition or request that I grow a plant for him." Kurama smiled wryly, "I know I have a reputation, but I didn't sleep with everything within reach. He disgusted me with his demands and his hobbies." The redhead shrugged a shoulder, "If he hadn't been so demanding, then…" A blush crept across her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Hiei."

"What is it to me that you found him attractive?" But, somehow, Hiei felt it was something to him. "What else?"

"That's all. I don't think he ever managed to drug me. I grew my own food while there and wouldn't take anything from him."

"What do you think he wants from you now?"

The kitsune shrugged, "I don't know."

"Maybe we should ask him," a familiar voice spoke up from behind the redhead.

She jumped, turning and reaching for her hair instinctively. "Yusuke!" her voice whined when she identified the speaker. She turned to see Hiei relaxing from a defensive stance, relieved that she wasn't the only one to be caught off guard.

The tantei grinned, "You two can be hard to track down, you know. I was about to give up and send Botan after you, but I figured I'd try one more place and here you are."

Hiei growled, "What do you want?" He didn't like how the detective's eyes seemed to become subject to gravity around his kitsune. 'Wait, what the hell? My kitsune?'

"Hey, don't blame me," the dark haired boy held up his hands in protest. "Koenma sent me. He said he has something important to tell us." He noticed the narrowing of the koorime's eyes and hurried on, "That's all he'd tell us, we asked!"

"Fine, we'll be there when we've finished our lunch, Detective."

"Hiei," Kurama began softly, only to fall silent at the look in the red eyes. There was something else on Hiei's mind and he wanted to discuss it in the relative privacy and anonymity of the café.

Yusuke looked ready to say something and seemed to change his mind, "I'll tell him that. See ya soon." He turned on his heel and left the café quickly, not wanting to push Hiei's patience anymore than he had to. While he'd beaten the fire demon once before, it hadn't been easy and he did not want to repeat the task now that they were…friends.

Kurama watched Hiei as he picked up his sandwich and took a bite of the thick sandwich. The koorime's eyes were averted and troubled. After a moment, he looked over at the kitsune, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"What else did you want to discuss, Hiei?" she asked as she picked up her sandwich and took a delicate bite out of one corner.

Hiei's mind turned, trying to figure out how to phrase his thoughts. He'd always been closer to Kurama than to anyone else he'd associated with and didn't know what to think of the strange feelings the kitsune's vulnerability and reliance on him brought about. It felt…good, almost, to be needed. He did miss his friend's stability and confidence, but this need was appealing to some part of his nature. 'If only he looked like himself and could rely on me….What the hell am I thinking?' Absently, he shook his head to clear his thoughts before talking to the kitsune. "You told me of two other dreams that you've had that have come true. Were they all?"

"Yes, that I can remember."

A frown began to grace the koorime's lips, "I see." He thought a moment more, but could think of no way to ask what he really wanted to know. "Eat," he ordered and turned his attention to his sandwich, eating it mechanically.

Kurama was confused and beginning to feel hurt. He could see so much more going on behind the koorime's eyes. He wished the little demon would just open up and tell him what he was thinking. 'Maybe it's because I'm not myself anymore…' she thought sadly.

"Kurama," Hiei's voice broke into the redhead's thoughts, and green eyes came up to meet red. "It is not because of you." The kitsune gave the koorime a confused look. The corners of Hiei's mouth twitched slightly, "You're forgetting I'm a jaganshi, aren't you, kitsune?"

"No, I just didn't think you'd use it on me," Kurama tried to sound indignant. Her eyes showed surprise and, hidden in the depths, pleasure.

"Hn."

"Are there other secrets you're keeping from me, Hiei?" Curiosity drove the fox to ask.

"If I told you, then they wouldn't be secrets."

Kurama was surprised at this rejoinder. Hiei was playing with her. Could the day get any stranger? "Since when do you play word games?"

"Hn."

'If that's the way it's going to be…' "Oh, so you're limited to one intelligent retort? How long should I wait to hear the next? A day? A week?" A vulpine grin graced the fair lips.

"Eat, Fox, or I'll drag you back to the Reikai without finishing your sandwich."

Kurama's eyebrows went up at this. Was Hiei playing? As much as he'd been teased, it was time the koorime fought back. "Wouldn't want that. Might have me fainting all over from hunger," the redhead responded.

"And then I'd be stuck trying to carry your sorry ass all over."

"Oh, definitely don't want that. I'd end up with a concussion and scrapes on my knees."

"Keep it up, Fox, and you may just get a concussion anyway."

"What, no scrapes on my knees? I'm disappointed." Kurama's face took on an expression of something resembling wounded innocence and carnal desire…a pout.

Hiei growled, fighting his response to the expression, "Eat."

Kurama smiled triumphantly, feeling she'd won this round with the taciturn demon. Her feeling of joy was quickly replaced by anxiety. Had she pushed things too far? Anxiously, she looked over to Hiei. "Just eat, Fox." The koorime's voice was almost gentle, more how he normally spoke. Kurama was relieved and quickly finished her lunch while Hiei waited.

As they exited the café, they saw the boys from the park who'd tried to pick up on Kurama. Apparently, they didn't learn anything from the first encounter. The leader walked up to her again, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hey, sweetheart, why don't you ditch this shrimp and come see what a real man is like."

Maybe they had learned something, as the guy's friends had grabbed Hiei's arms. Of course, the koorime had allowed this. He was still reading Kurama's mind and could see the fox had a plan.

"A real man, hmmm," the kitsune purred, running one hand up the guy's chest and to his neck, green eyes tracing the path the hand took. Slender fingers traced around the neck and before he knew it, the guy was having serious difficulty breathing. "I know what a real man is like, and trust me, you are nothing resembling a real man. Back off, asshole!" With that, the idiot found his back firmly meeting the wall of the café.

Hiei took this as his cue and drew his hangers-on together viciously, causing their heads to impact with their opposite. They fell down, woozy with concussions.

Kurama walked over to Hiei and looked the leader, who somehow remained conscious, "I know what a real man is, bastard, and you are not one. He is!" With this, Kurama brought her lips to Hiei's and tangled her fingers in the wild hair.

Hiei's eyes went wide in shock. He didn't know what to do. His mind short-circuited and he couldn't respond, couldn't react. After a moment, he finally managed to return some of the pressure on his mouth, feebly returning the kiss as his eyes slowly returned to their normal size. Before they could begin closing, however, the kitsune pulled back. "We have to go, Hiei."

Without a backwards glance, the two demons walked quickly back to the portal. When they were almost there, Kurama muttered softly, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" the word was out before Hiei could stop it.

"I shouldn't have forced anything on you."

The answer was wrong. "That's not what I meant. Why did you do it?"

The two stopped just shy of the portal, turning to face each other. Kurama blushed deeply and avoided looking directly at Hiei. Hiei allowed this, allowed the kitsune to gather her thoughts, to explain. He merely waited.

"I…I guess it's because I wanted to, Hiei." Green eyes continued to avoid red ones. "I wanted to…I wanted to kiss you, and…but…I wasn't sure how you'd react…and…"

Hiei couldn't take anymore stammering. Grasping Kurama's shoulders, he brought the girl's lips down to his and kissed her. It only took the fox a second to get over the surprise before her eyes drifted shut and she returned it.

After a minute, Hiei pulled away reluctantly. "We should go, Fox."

"Go? Oh… Right." She smiled a little and followed Hiei through the portal, feeling considerably better.

* * *

A/N: As we said, this is off our normal style. We just wanted to see if we could do it. Please don't yell at us about how we've abandoned our normal flair…Shadow still is writing her O/C's…hColleen is still writing…well…most of what she writes can't be posted here. hColleen was just given a random idea and asked Shadow to help her work on it since humor and action are more difficult for her. Shadow was kind and wonderful enough to agree and this story is the result. It stands alone, apart from the rest of our body of work, as its own little piece, and we hope you enjoy it that way :D 


	3. Chapter Three

**(August 31 2005)** Well, school started for me on Monday... being a Sophomore sucks just as bad as being a Freshman, except that I'm around my best friend 80 percent of the day... and I have a creative writing class. YAY! And a movie analysis kinda class... But enough about me... Let's talk about the story. **Thirty-nine reviews!** That's less than I'm used to lately, but 39 good reviews is better than seventy bad ones... **Thank you everyone. We love you. Cyber hugs for all.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE**

Kurama's good mood crumbled quickly when they reached Koenma's office. The toddler was at his desk, looking far too serious for any good news to come from him. Hiei noticed the change in her mood and unconsciously moved closer, providing comfort merely with his presence. Yusuke and Kuwabara were waiting there too, something between impatience, annoyance, and concern on their faces.

"You…wanted to see us?" Kurama asked, keeping her voice from betraying how she truly felt.

"Yes," Koenma said. "I have some bad news." No one said anything and he continued. "I'm afraid…we couldn't find an antidote for the poison."

"What!" Yusuke barked.

"We tried!" Koenma said quickly.

"Well you obviously didn't try _hard enough!_ You mean to say Kurama's gonna be a girl forever!"

"Not necessarily!" the toddler retorted. "I have a few people interrogating Seimigaku right now, to find out if he knows any more that might be useful. But we do know that he said the compound degenerates…so if we're lucky, that's as long as it will effect you, Kurama."

"'If we're _lucky_,'" Hiei repeated bitterly. "You should never rely on luck."

"I can understand that you're upset, but we're doing everything we can. I'll contact you if there are any further developments." He paused, then added in a quiet voice, "That's all. I'm sorry the news is not better. You're dismissed."

Hiei refused to move, however, unsatisfied with the lack of answers, "That is not good enough, Koenma!" This startled everyone in the room, drawing all eyes to the koorime. His red eyes were focused intently on the demigod. Not only had Hiei spoken up, forcefully, he had addressed the godling by his name.

"What would you have me do, then, Hiei? The scientists have determined there is no antidote to the compound, Seimigaku refuses to say any thing else other than the compound degrades, which the scientists confirm. He said he won't say anything else unless Kurama comes to him. Do you want me to send Kurama in to talk to him? Will you allow that?"

Hiei bristled, about to speak when Kurama stepped forward, "If it helps, then fine, I'll talk with him." Hiei glared at the fox's back. As if sensing the harsh look, Kurama turned and looked over her shoulder, "I want you to come with me, Hiei, to make sure he's not hiding anything."

"Hn," Hiei answered, mollified by the request.

The oni George led the pair to where Seimigaku was now being held, more in the actual dungeon than the initial holding room where Hiei had originally questioned him. He looked as if he were not having a very good day. His lips were swollen and his cheeks bruised from multiple strikes. His filmy clothing was torn in several places and there were some slashes visible on his chest. His hands were bound above his head and his silky hair hung in disarray. In short, he looked like he'd had the hell beaten out of him…which was an accurate statement. And yet, when Kurama entered, he managed to smile, his eyes glowing in appreciation and anticipation, "So, you came to me! I do apologize for my poor appearance, but they are under the impression that I know more than I have told them." With his fingers, he waved idly at the guards. Only then did Seimigaku notice the one following the redhead. His face fell, "Oh, you brought him…"

Ignoring the chemist's comments, Kurama turned to the guards, "You may go for now. We will call you before we leave." She watched as the two left the room, closing and locking the door behind them. Casually, she walked across to the room's only chair and sat down, her posture relaxed. Hiei walked over and stood beside the chair. "So, Seimigaku…" Her tone was frighteningly polite.

"Kurama?" Even without the ability to summon plants, Kurama was a formidable enemy. The casualness of the kitsune's posture and tone warned the chemist that he was in serious trouble.

"What exactly is it that the guards think you know and aren't telling them?" Kurama knew the answer to this question, and her tone conveyed this fact clearly to the bound demon.

Seimigaku swallowed visibly. "They…they think I know how to reverse the effects of the drug I used on you."

"And why do they think that? Is it true?" Again, Kurama knew the answer to the first part of his question. It was the second part that was vital, and that she wasn't sure about. Her tone, however, continued to convey certain knowledge.

"They…they think…they think that because I usually have an antidote for whatever drugs I make. But…but…this one…it doesn't…it doesn't have and antidote."

The kitsune's voice became even more dangerously polite, "Really?"

"Y-y-yes, really. I hadn't made an antidote yet." Seimigaku was shaking now. He had heard of Youko's reputation when angered, how none survived his wrath, and that the more polite he was, the more angry he was.

"Is there one?" Kurama asked in an infinitely patient tone.

"I-I-I-I don't know." A cold sweat dripped from his forehead, the salty fluid irritating the lacerations on his chest.

"And how long would it take for you to know for sure?" There was serious doubt in Hiei's mind that Kurama's tone could have gotten any more polite.

"I-I-I-I-I….Oh, gods, please don't hurt me, but there isn't one! I tried, I really did try, but the compound can't be reversed, it has to decay!"

"And will the effects be reversed when it decays?"

"As far as I know. I didn't have any kitsune handy to test it on, but its effects did diminish in the others I tested it on…"

"What effects? And what do you mean 'diminish'?"

"Moodiness, neediness, personality changes…after a while, the amount of time between dosing and the compound's decay, these would go away, but the subjects seemed to be profoundly affected by them. I can only postulate that your changes will reverse when the compound decays."

Kurama's eyes sought Hiei's, who nodded silently in answer to the unspoken question. In an almost perfect imitation of her previous grace, Kurama rose from the chair and walked across the room. Standing directly in front of the bound chemists, she purred, "Good thing you choose to cooperate, otherwise I may have become angry with you." And with that, she slapped him soundly across the face. When Seimigaku's eyes returned to her, she continued, "This isn't over. When your drug wears off, I will come and visit you again." Leaving the promise hanging in the air, Kurama turned and walked to the locked door, waiting for it to open.

"I'm sorry!" the demon yelled after the kitsune.

Kurama turned to look over her shoulder, "I'm sure you are." The click of the guards opening the door drew her attention. "But," she continued speaking, "not as sorry as you should be," the door opened, "or will be." Stepping past the guards, she ordered, "Carry on as you were."

"But, but I told you everything!" Seimigaku screamed.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" Without waiting for a response, she continued out of the dungeon, Hiei walking beside her, silent.

"Hiei?" Kurama's voice was barely audible.

"Fox?" the koorime answered at the same volume.

"Can we go back to your place?"

Hiei looked over at the redhead. Her green eyes were focused on the ground in front of her feet as she walked and she looked as if she were chewing on her lip. Returning his gaze forward, "Yes." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurama's face relax into a small smile.

"Thank you."

They had reached Koenma's office now, and any further conversation would have to wait until they were in the privacy of Hiei's clearing. The toddler sized god looked up at them as they entered, demanding, "Well, what happened?"

Kurama's grin was sharp, "You mean to say you weren't watching, Koenma-sama?" His tone carried the same politeness it held with Seimigaku.

Koenma swallowed visibly before making his next statement, "You confirmed he knew nothing and told the guards to continue!"

"Yes, and…?"

Koenma lost his nerve altogether at the calm reply, "Go, come back when you're back to yourself!"

Kurama smiled at this tacit permission to fulfill his promise to Seimigaku. Though not happy with the situation, things were beginning to look brighter for the transformed kitsune. "Yes, sir," she bowed, her tone lighter, closer to the normal tone the redhead employed. The two demons turned and left the office, the humans having left while they were in the dungeon, entered the portal and almost laughed when it seemed to slam shut behind them.

Sobering quickly, however, Kurama walked next to Hiei as they returned to the clearing the koorime called home. The sun was beginning to approach the western horizon, and the park was busier with the streams of people returning to their homes or finding a place to eat dinner. The laughter of children was louder as well, almost as if they were trying to capture all the fun they could have before they were called away to eat. Hiei's clearing, however, remained undisturbed and quiet as the two demons entered it.

"Hiei," the kitsune began, turning to face her friend as they reached the center of the clearing, "why…"

Hiei cut her off, "Because I wanted to. And not just today." Hiei's eyes met the green ones staring at him. "I didn't know if…if you'd permit it. And your inane babbling was getting on my nerves."

The redhead stood baffled for a moment, unsure what to say to this confession. Finally she latched onto the last part, "So, if I babble inanely again, will I get the same results?"

"Hn, I may decide to slap you instead," the fire demon rejoined.

"Why today?"

"You kissed me first."

"Is…is it because I've changed?" Kurama knew this wasn't the case, but she had to know, had to make sure…any further thoughts were cut off as a sword calloused hand pulled her head down, her lips meeting those of the shorter demon softly.

Hiei pulled back, his hand resting on the kitsune's cheek. "I prefer your usual form." The depth of emotion in the green eyes looking into his red eyes almost scared him out of continuing. "I just didn't realize it before because you've never really needed me. I like feeling needed by you."

This confession left Kurama speechless, a condition Hiei took advantage of to kiss those silent lips again. After a moment of shock, she began to respond to the kiss, her hands coming up to tangle in Hiei's hair. Hiei's hands wandered down from the soft skin of the redhead's face to encircle the body before him. He was brought up short, however, by the weight of the heavy flesh that so attracted Yusuke's attention. He pulled back, slightly flushed. "Not now," he growled out, pushing back.

"Why?" Kurama whined out before she could stop herself, falling to her knees. She was finally getting to express her feelings for the distant fire demon and now he was pushing her away.

"Because I want _you_, not some temporary artifice!"

This statement took Kurama aback. Eyes wide, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You didn't need me," Hiei's voice was sullen and he turned away from the green eyes now boring into him, trying to read his secrets. He'd already confessed too much today.

"But, I did," the redhead whispered. Red eyes came up in surprise. "Why do you think I joined with you when you went after the dark objects? Why do you think I sought you out so many times? Not just because I wanted someone to fight at my back, but because I wanted _you_ fighting at my back…I needed to know it was you who would be there if I needed help."

"You were calling specifically for me in your sleep?"

Kurama nodded, "I knew you could keep me safe if I couldn't do it for myself." A blush crept to her cheeks, "I never told anyone else about those dreams, either."

Hiei knelt next to the redhead, "Why didn't you tell me before…before this happened?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me." Green eyes dropped to the ground and the voice was full of shame.

Hiei couldn't believe his ears. He stared at the redhead aghast. "You thought I would…that I wouldn't want…" Words failing him, Hiei turned to what he knew would work. Action. Calloused fingers brushed the red hair out of the delicate face and he lifted the chin until green eyes met his. Slowly, with infinite care, he brought their lips together gently, his eyes continuing to meet the green ones, trying to convey through his eyes, his lips, how he felt without pushing them into passion. Understanding met his gaze as Kurama's hand came to rest on his cheek and the green eyes drifted close. The two remained together, simply expressing their feelings, for a long while. When they finally drew apart, their eyes were heavy and they both smiled faintly at the other.

Kurama's fingers traced Hiei's lip. "Well, now that we have that worked out," she spoke softly, "why don't we do something about dinner?"

Hiei paused a moment, savoring the contact he'd been so long denied. "What would you like?"

"Your company. But, beyond that, how about sushi?"

"Sounds good." Reluctantly, Hiei stood, holding his hand out to Kurama. Smiling, she took the proffered support and laced her fingers with his as they walked out of the clearing.

"You know," she mused, "it's almost ironic that we have Seimigaku to thank for this."

Hiei glanced sharply at the fox. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she began, "if…well, if he hadn't forced me to rely on you more than I normally do, we never would have discovered, well, how we feel." She was nervous and her normal eloquence was failing her. To her surprise, Hiei chuckled.

"Then, after you've taught him a lesson, you can thank him."

Kurama joined Hiei in his joke, "If he's capable of understanding anything, that is."

Hiei squeezed the hand in his, "If he is, then you haven't paid him in full, Fox."

"And we both know how much I enjoy paying my debts in full, and then some."

Hiei ran his thumb against the hand in his. "Then, I look forward to collecting from you," his voice was suggestive.

Kurama blushed, "And I look forward to paying you, at the earliest possible moment."

They had reached the small sushi restaurant and entered. Their meal was comfortably silent and without words, they returned to the clearing to sleep. Hiei pulled together some branches to form a small nest for the two and held Kurama through the night.

* * *

A/N: Well…nothing much really for me to say here. Did we remember to tell you that Uchotengai means ecstasy? I don't remember if we said that, but it does…Kurama escaped in an ecstasy seed pod…We're easily amused. Anyways…We are very happy that you are enjoying our work…

Apparently we're both wondering if any of you can tell who wrote what. Or if you're even bothering to try telling the difference.


	4. Chapter Four

**(September 6-05)** Lucky you all get a teeny short chapter! ...There was a wee bit of editing done, and I don't know exactly where to direct you for the full version... Colleen has an account on adult fan fiction (dunno the link, couldn't post it if I did) where this chapter will be posted in its full lemony glory... If you can find it, congrats. If not... Darn. (I'm such a bitch when I'm in a good mood; don't you love me?)  
**Thank you for all your reviews and comments. (55 now)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Near dawn, the kitsune began to sweat and writhe in pain. Hiei looked on, concerned. "Fox?"

"It hurts, Hiei!" The voice sounded doubled, as if somehow, two people were speaking through the single mouth. Her…his…back arched, showing Hiei that the body was undergoing transformation. The flesh of the chest was smoothing, returning to its prior masculine state. As he looked closer, he could see other changes indicating that the kitsune was returning to his prior form. Hiei glanced at the sky. It hadn't yet been 20 hours. Would his fox be in pain for four hours? Could he bear it?

A keening wail brought his mind back to the present. The redhead's brow was covered in sweat and contorted in pain. Gently, Hiei laid his hand on the red hair and soothed the kitsune in the only way he could think of. Softly, his lips pressed against the red hair, "I'm here, Kurama. I will not leave you."

It what seemed a final surge of pain, Kurama collapsed, unconscious, panting heavily. Hiei looked over the body before him. All signs of feminity seemed to be gone. The chest was again flat. The hips narrower, the torso tapered instead of hour glass shaped. These were the lines he knew so well. His eyes returned to the fox's face, flush and still damp from the pain he'd experienced. He brushed his fingers through the red hair, "Kurama?"

Green eyes opened blearily, "Hiei? Is it over? Am I…am I me again?"

In answer, Hiei kissed the kitsune, his hands tracing the contours he'd dreamed about, from shoulder to waist. He hesitated a moment, and then allowed his hand to explore lower. What met his hand made him smile in the kiss. The fox was already growing excited and the results were…obvious to his questing hand. Pulling back, Hiei murmured, "It seems I have a debt to collect on."

Kurama smiled, and said in his own voice, "And we have four hours before anyone will come looking for us." He brought his hand up to Hiei's cheek and gently drew the koorime down, bringing their lips together, allowing passion to enter and consume their souls. The next four hours passed in a blur for the two, the only certain thing being their desire to repeat and expand on their activities.

But, there were other debts to pay before they could continue with their desired activities. They both knew Koenma would summon them if they did not appear, so they left the clearing, intent on returning to Kurama's house to allow him to change and clean up, but their tryst had consumed too much time. Botan was waiting for them near the open portal. A near silent groan escaped both demons at the sight of the blue haired guardian of death.

"Koenma sent me to get you two. The boys are already there." She looked more closely at Kurama, who had to this point been walking behind Hiei and now drew even. "It wore off!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands in excess of joy.

"So it would seem," the redhead replied evenly. "Do we have time for me to go home first?"

"No, he was insistent that you come quickly. Something about trials and holding prisoners without one…" her voice trailed off, indicating that she didn't understand what she'd been told.

Kurama smiled, "Fine, we do not wish to hold up the wheels of justice." He was certain he heard Hiei laugh once at this statement. With a quick bow, he passed through the portal, Hiei following him, Botan last of all, puzzling over the kitsune's comment and his disheveled state.

As they traveled through the portal, Botan began, "Uh…Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"What does it mean, about the trials and things?" This wasn't really the question she wanted to ask, but she couldn't think of how to ask what she really wanted to know.

Kurama chuckled. "There are laws that say a prisoner can be held for only so long without charges being filed. And, since the barrier breach has been repaired and I seem to have no lasting ill effects, there are no real charges to hold Seimigaku on, so Koenma is obliged to release him."

"Why…why was I sent for you?" She still couldn't bring herself to ask what she really wanted to know…why the two were together, why Kurama looked so disheveled.

The redhead chuckled, and the ferry girl questioned the wisdom of asking him anything. "We have a debt to repay that has nothing to do with the Reikai system of justice."

At that moment, Botan decided she didn't want to know anymore.

**

* * *

**

**Yay. You'll like the next chapter, I believe.**_ -evil snickers-_ **I hope it'll make up for the shortness of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter Five

**(Sept10 2005) Last chapter! I know, "Awww, man!" But it's a good chapter. Without further adieu... Oh wait, yeah, 69 reviews. How ironic. NOW Without further adieu, the chapter!

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIVE

Seimigaku looked even worse than the last time they'd seen him. Blood smeared his face and chest, his shirt was ripped off entirely, and by the marks on his body, Kurama guessed he had more than a few broken bones. His left eye was swollen shut, but the light spilling in on his face when the guards opened the door roused him, and his right eye opened.

"'Rama!" he cried happily. "It wore off!" His voice was slurred slightly. A broken bone in his cheek, Kurama guessed was the cause.

"I see they treated you well," the fox said, smirking. Seimigaku's eye paused on Hiei for a moment before sliding slowly back to the redhead.

"Do you forgive me?"

"_Forgive you?_" The redhead smiled and drew closer to the chemist. "I may."

"Really!"

"Perhaps." He idly played with some of the prisoner's silky locks. "It seems I don't have any lasting effects…" Brushing the messy hair back from Seimigaku's face, he tilted his head to one side, smiling a cute little smile. "Are you in a lot of pain, Seimigaku?" he asked curiously, innocently. Lightly, he traced bruised lips, barely ghosting his fingertips across them.

"I've had worse…"

"You have!" Kurama seemed surprised, in a teasing, false sort of way.

"Yes…" Seimigaku was getting confused. The beautiful fox smelled strongly of something… A powerful scent that almost dizzied his mind. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He definitely knew what it was, though.

"You've had worse than a broken cheekbone—" Kurama gently traced the bone until he felt the break, then pushed hard. A cry of pain escaped his victim. "—and a few broken ribs?" He repeated the treatment on the ribs, eliciting more shouts.

"Kurama! I-I thought you… You said you forgave me!"

"I said I _might._" He smirked, leaning in very close to the bound demon and whispering, "I decided not to." He stepped back and packed all his anger into one solid punch, further breaking the chemist's face. Seimigaku's good eye closed when his head impacted the wall and bounced forward to droop lifelessly. He was out cold.

Kurama turned around to smile at Hiei. The little demon's eyebrows had vanished under his headband.

"I had no idea you could hit that hard, Fox," he said, sounding impressed.

"I just need the proper motivation."

Hiei moved forward to examine the damage. "I think you broke his jaw."

"I'm not done yet."

"Naturally." Hiei pulled the fox down and kissed him lovingly. A groan from the captive broke them apart a moment later. His eye opened slowly. Gazing at the two without seeing for a moment, something clicked in his brain.

Sex.

Kurama smelled like sex.

Trying to demand an explanation, he opened his mouth. A cry of pain confirmed Hiei's diagnosis.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you," Kurama advised. "Your jaw is broken."

One eye glared.

"Have you still had worse?" The redhead smirked. "I feel kind of bad for you. That's why I'm not going to touch you again."

The glaring eye widened hopefully. Then widened further with fear when Kurama turned his smile to Hiei and spoke the smaller demon's name in an offering tone.

"_Gladly,_" the fire demon said, a malicious expression on his face. He grabbed a fistful of his cloak and pulled it off, exposing his ragged shirt, his muscled arms, the bandages concealing the black dragon that wound its way down his arm.

Kurama took the heavy fabric from Hiei's hand and sat casually in the only chair in the room to watch the proceedings.

Hiei probably had _too_ much fun beating the hell out of Seimigaku. Finally, Kurama called a halt.

"Hiei, love, I think that's enough."

The fire demon reluctantly relaxed his fist. Seimigaku was barely there at all, but Hiei had made good and sure he stayed conscious. After all, how can one properly appreciate the searing agony of masterful torture when their brain started shutting down on them?

Kurama stood and waited until Seimigaku's now half-blind right eye turned towards him and focused slightly before he drew Hiei into a passionate, searing kiss. They broke apart slowly and the redhead drew Hiei against his chest in a one-armed hug, looking directly at the chemist.

"Seimigaku… can you hear me? Acknowledge my voice."

Not a single change in the demon. He stared at them blankly, his face bruised and bloody.

"He probably _can't_," Hiei said. "I beat him within an inch of his life."

"Damn, Hiei." He reached up and unlocked the chains holding the prisoner to the wall. Seimigaku crumbled to the floor like his legs were made of jelly. He didn't move.

"_Damn_, Hiei!" Kurama repeated. "I'm impressed." He leaned down to the bleeding mess of demon on the floor. Getting close to his ear, he spoke softly, "I really must thank you. Because of you, Hiei and I realized we wanted to be together." He stood up. "You will most likely die from injuries quite soon. You will be released to Makai. They cannot hold you any longer without a trial. But they have no obligation to patch you up. So… it's good-bye."

"Good _riddance_," Hiei corrected.

"I won't miss you," Kurama told the unmoving form. With that, he led Hiei out of the dungeon.

After a brief word with Koenma, the couple was told to return home. As they headed down the hall towards the portal, Kurama smiled.

"Ready to get back home, Hiei?"

"Not quite yet, Fox," the fire demon said. "We have one last matter of business to attend to."

"Oh? What's that?"

Hiei smirked.

**

* * *

**

Yusuke was on his way home when he decided to take a walk through the park to unwind. The ordeal with Kurama had been rather stressful, and he just felt like relaxing for a bit.

He wandered off the main path and walked for a while, reaching a more secluded part of the public park, both out of eyesight and earshot of anyone who may have been searching for him. Leaning against a tree, he let his eyes slide closed, unaware of the watchful eyes nearby and the two identical triumphant smirks.

"How convenient."

Yusuke's eyes snapped open at Kurama's voice. The fox had appeared out of nowhere, Hiei in tow.

"I wanted a word with you, Yusuke," the redhead continued casually.

The detective smiled. "Sure! What is it?"

Vines shot down from the tree and caught the boy's wrists, yanking them above his head and securing them tightly. The leafy plant quickly snared the startled teen's ankles, effectively rendering him immobile, except for the struggling that quickly stopped when panic faded.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yusuke cried, startled and angry if not a little frightened. He'd seen Kurama mad. The captive boy's mind raced to all the things he'd done to the fox lately that might have angered him. Kurama looked calm, even amused, and in Yusuke's mind that was worse than him glaring.

"I was quite ready to go home and take a nice warm bath… But Hiei kindly reminded me how a certain someone couldn't keep his eyes off my body when I was under the influence of Seimigaku's drugs."

_Uh-oh._ Yusuke's eyes widened as a drop of sweat trickled down his face.

"So… Yusuke, since you've been a very _naughty_ boy, we decided you needed a little bit of punishment."

"K-Kurama… C'mon… I-I didn't _mean_ anything by it… It was only… 'cause… well…"

"Yes?" the fox prompted as the teen trailed off, clearly hesitant to continue.

"W-well… You… had… Y'know… It was hard to keep my… uh…"

"Spit it out, detective," Hiei said.

"YOU HAD BIG BOOBS, OKAY?" Yusuke snapped at Kurama after another second's hesitation. He looked down and away, blushing. "It's hard to keep my eyes off hooters like those."

Kurama chuckled slightly at his wording. Good old eloquent Yusuke.

"Hiei did," the fox pointed out.

"Well he's not me! Besides…" He blushed more furiously and mumbled something.

"Pardon me?" Kurama asked politely, his voice clearly amused.

"I mean… I saw you two in the dungeon… kissing…" He abruptly decided it was time for a change of subject and rounded on the two angrily. "Why do you have me all tied up like this! You gonna sit back and watch Hiei maul me, like he mauled that Seimigaku freak! Just cuz I looked at your boobs!"

"Hardly," Hiei said. "This is Kurama's show. _I_ get to sit back and watch, this time." And to emphasize his point, he plopped down in the grass and made himself comfortable.

Kurama smirked and strode forward, adding an extra sway to his hips for Hiei's—and perhaps Yusuke's—benefit. The hiyoukai smirked, watching intently. The detective only blushed more.

"So, Yusuke… You got to look at me…" Yusuke could have sworn the fox's eyes glittered gold at his next words. "Time for payback. Let's see what you've got."

"What!" The teen shied away as Kurama drew closer. He felt the fox's long fingers deftly work open the button on his jeans. "No! Kurama, you can't do this to me!"

Kurama smiled at him, laughter in his eyes. "Sure I can. I _am_, aren't I?" He stepped back and sent some of his ki into the vines around Yusuke's wrists. They stirred into motion, slithering down his arms like snakes, down into the sleeves of his white tee shirt.

"Kurama!" he cried, squirming. "Really! I'm sorry! I'll never gawk at your boobs again! I promise!"

Again, Kurama laughed, watching the vines slither down Yusuke's chest under his shirt. "Of course you won't," he said, his eyes not meeting his victim's. "I don't have breasts anymore, Yusuke."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" he cried desperately, squirming as if the vines tickled, brown eyes bolted shut.

The vines slowly slid Yusuke's shirt up to expose rock-hard abs. Kurama gazed at the bared skin that shimmered with a light sheen of sweat, then glanced at Hiei, who was sitting on the ground beside him. The fire demon's eyes were locked on that skin and he was clearly enjoying it.

"Ku-RAMA!"

The shirt went up and off, and after a moment floated down to the ground.

"GUYS! Come on! Kurama! I never saw you without clothes on! Please! This isn't fair!"

"Of course it isn't, Yusuke. But it's the most fun that way, don't you think?"

"This is **NOT** fun!" He let out a startled yelp as the vines slid into the loosened top of his pants, and let out a short string of obscenities before he cut them off with a gasp. Kurama's plants were naughty little things…

"Kurama!" he screamed angrily, blushing brightly and sweating profusely.

Slowly, an inch at a time, Yusuke's pants slid downwards. The vines left his skin, for which he was extremely grateful, and concentrated on removing the last of his clothing. His eyes bolted shut and he looked away.

Woosh! All of a sudden they were down, around his bound ankles, and nothing was left to imagination.

"Wow," Kurama said, not completely keeping awe from creeping into his voice. Hiei's eyes widened, then narrowed with a smirk.

"Impressive."

Their victim opened his eyes and looked at them out of the corner of his eye, his face as red as Kurama's hair. His skin was so hot the two demons could tell even at their distance.

"I can't believe you're doing this." His voice was small and angry, and thoroughly humiliated.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, detective," Hiei said. Kurama smiled and reached out to the teen's black hair, gently petting it.

"He's right, you know."

"Don't touch me, fox-boy! I'll bite off your hand, you bastard! Are you DONE GAWKING YET! I hate you guys!"

"One more second."

"One! There! You're done! Gimme my pant—mmph!" A vine wound through his mouth, silencing him.

"We're done when we feel it's equal payback."

Yusuke's glare could have melted ice; "I HATE YOU!" was written clearly in the chocolate brown orbs.

After a few more minutes, Kurama stepped forward and gently pulled up Yusuke's pants, securing them around his hips and placing a gentle kiss on the teen's forehead as the vines retreated. Hiei handed the boy his shirt, quickly kissing his cheek and stepping back against Kurama. They watched him pull on his shirt, waiting for him to regain his composure and dignity. All he said before he left was, with a half-hearted glare, "You better never do that again or I'll beat you both…"

Then he turned and quickly left. When he glanced over his shoulder, the couple was already distracted with each other. He hadn't missed the way they had looked at him. It wasn't entirely just 'I'm gawking to embarrass you,' it was also 'I'm gawking because you have a big dick and you're hot.' He wasn't entirely sure what to think of the entire encounter, but needless to say, now he REALLY needed to be away from people and unwind, and the secluded part of the public park was no longer an option for that particular activity.

Hiei smiled at his fox. "Well, Kurama? Was it worth the delay?"

"Yes." He smirked and claimed Hiei's lips for another kiss.

* * *

A/N As promised and hinted at…revenge…isn't it wonderful? Well, for those of you reading this on fanfiction dot net, this is the end of our story…there is an epilogue that will be posted over where the full version of the last chapter was posted, for those of you who care and are interested in it. We want to thank all our readers and reviewers…and now we will return to our normal writing…while this has been fun for us, we don't necessarily want to do it again. Credit for the story idea goes to hColleen's roommate, who thought it'd be funny and spent about half an hour in a store laughing about it with her. Shadow was wonderful enough to agree to cowrite, and the results are what you have read. Again, thank you to our readers and reviewers. Sayonara. 


End file.
